The embodiments herein relate generally to cargo carriers that are attached to the rear end of a vehicle. More specifically, embodiments of the invention are directed to a load-bearing system for rotatably supporting heavy cargo supported by a vehicle, which allows a user to access the portion of the vehicle that is blocked by the load-bearing system when in the locked position.
There are limited options for load-bearing cargo systems for vehicles. There are fixed load-bearing cargo carriers, which attach to the rear end of a vehicle. However, this type of cargo carrier blocks access to the rear end of the vehicle when it is loaded, therefore providing a hassle to the user when accessing the vehicle. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,913 and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0305612, there exist moving load-bearing cargo carriers that attach to the rear of a vehicle and rotate away from the vehicle in order to provide a user with access to the rear of the vehicle.
However, these cargo carriers are limited in certain applications because the swinging arm in each device has a significant restriction on load-bearing capacity, and therefore cannot accommodate heavy loads such as a motorcycle rack or other bulky items. A further restriction on existing moving load-bearing carriers is that the locking systems in these assemblies do not lift the carrying load off of the swing arms in the locked position, which weakens the system and promotes premature wear and tear of its components. Each existing moving cargo carrier is also limited because it lacks the stability necessary to accommodate heavy loads during all portions of the device's swing path.
As such, there is a need for a stable and durable load-bearing system that will carry a heavy load and which provides a user access to the rear of a vehicle. There is a further need for a load-bearing system that has a positive locking system that will accommodate an increased load safely and effectively.